NeoAkatsuki
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Years after the 4th great Shinobi War, the Elemental Nations enjoyed peace once again, however... Slowly, ninja villages started to disappear, with the fall of demand of ninjas their existence faded into the shadows.


**Neo-Akatsuki**

Years after the 4th great Shinobi War, the Elemental Nations enjoyed peace once again, however... Slowly, ninja villages started to disappear, with the fall of demand of ninjas their existence faded into the shadows.

* * *

In a dark, hidden room, two small candles suddenly light up, reveling a cold, gray stone, table with a large black box sitting innocently on top of it in between the candles. Behind it was a black cloth with a single design printed right in the center, a red cloud outlined in white.

Something clicks in the dark room, echoing across the vast emptiness. Slowly the lid of the black box slowly creeks open, a strange blinding white light coming out of it, blinding anyone who dared to look at it.

As the light dies down, the lid is fully opened, exposing a set of ten rings in two rows, each with a smooth black stone set in the center of a shiny metal ring, sitting on top of red velvet.

_A shadow, silently walks up to the open box, its eyes red with 3 black coma like marks slowly moving around the black pupil as it gazes at the rings. Hesitantly picking up the ring at the top left side, and looking at the black stone._

_The faint outline of some sort of drawing inscribed on to it many years ago._

_Slowly, the shadow placed the ring on its right hand, on to the thumb before the ring glowed white. The shadows eyes widen in surprise as the light from the ring lit up their form._

_A young girl, no older then 17, with smooth, long red hair tied back into a low ponytail with pale skin, dressed in a black tank top under a with a dark blue sleeveless hooded jacket that stopped at her waist. A black clothed head band with the Konoha leaf insignia engraved into the metal, tied around her forehead reflected the light as it faded._

_The jewel on the ring had turned pink with the Kanji for Rei/Zero, looking freshly painted in the center in black._

_The sleeveless hooded jacket replaced by a black cloak flowing down to the back of her knees with red clouds out lined in white at the bottom with a black hood covering her hair and a pair of red visors concealing her eyes._

"_It's time to resurrect the ninja way." She muttered before taking the box off the stone table and left in a swirl of autumn leaves._

_**Leader and Founder of the Neo-Akatsuki:**_

_Aiko 'Taka' Uchiha_

* * *

_A tall shadow walks up to the young Uchiha maden, its purple eyes look confusingly at her before looking down at the remaining 9 rings. Its eyes land on the one 2__nd__ from the left on the bottom row. Blinking twice, the ring is picked up and brought closer to the purple eyes. _

"_Nan. South?" A male's voice asked unsurely, as the purple eyes struggled to read the left over engravings in the darkness._

"_Just put it on, Tsuki." Her voice snaps at him from the dark, his eyes shifted to look at her, giving her a playful grin._

"_Only if you give it to me first, Aiko-chan." Tsuki, sang happily as he heard the shifting of cloth and muttering before a photo is held out to him. He happily takes it and slips it into a hidden pocket in his clothes, before slipping the ring onto his left hand on his ring finger._

_A white light shines form the ring, Tsuki was a young man of 20, with long, smooth, light blue hair tied in a ponytail over his right shoulder tied with a yellow hair ribbon. Dressed in a Light blue t-shirt and a dark purple jacket. Lightly tanned skin covering his handsome face that was in shock as the light started to dim._

_The stone had turned yellow with the Kanji for South more prominent in fresh black ink in the center of the stone._

_His artier replaced by a black cloak with red clouds out lined in white, with a wide high collar that reached down to the back of his knees, and a black belt tilted down to his left with a red cloud buckle out lined in white over his cloak. Black Visors concealing his eyes._

"_Now we match." Tsuki chucked as Aiko looked away into the darkness of what seemed to be a cave. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and brought her close to him._

"_So what about my kiss, Aiko?" Tsuki asked in a husky voice that would make any female swoon. Aiko glared at him from behind her glasses before escaping from his hold._

"_Baka! I never promised to kiss you. Not now not ever!" Aiko yelled at him as she walked away from him as he trailed behind her like a loyal dog._

_**A Member Of The 2**__**nd**__** Generation Akatsuki:**_

'_Prince' Tsuki __Hōzuki_

* * *

At a secluded clearing, in some unnamed forest, the faint sound of metal embedding into wood could be heard. In that clearing, was a black haired, male teenager.

He was dressed in a white tank shirt with his black pants.3 belts were tilted around his waist holding numerous weapons. On his back laid a sword as be as he was, wrapped in bandages with a skull resting at the base of the handle.

His hair was pure black with a tint of blue in it, jutting upwards making it look a little like a chicken's backside. Beside him was a large black wolf, its head coming up to his master's chest. The wolf had many scars scatted across its body, a black collar with a metal plate, engraved with the Konoha leaf insignia. Its left eye closed while the right eye was blood red, with the sharingan.

Just then, two cloaked figures drop from the trees. The young man recognizes one as Aiko Uchiha, the other is a blue haired male with purple eyes that he has never seen before. Both wearing the fabled black cloaks with red clouds out lined in white, of the legendary Akatsuki organization. Tsuki looks at the boy with confusion slowly closing the gap that was in between himself and Aiko.

"It has been a long time, what brings you here...Aiko" The young boy askes, his wolf baked in greeting as he let his tail wag wildly behind him, letting his pink tongue roll out. Her eye twitches the name before she narrows her eyes at him.

_"Shut it Mut! I have something to do and I need to ask you something important." She yelled as s_helooked at him seriously before coming closer, the guy follows, but she shoots a glare at him before yelling at him.

"You stay right there!" He makes a sad puppy look before she turns back to the younger male."Ryu. You remember the stories Grandpa told us about Akatuski, right?"

The young man, Ryu, nods his looking at her broadly, his eyes questioning her. "Yeah it's kind of hard to forget, when even civilians are gossiping about it nowadays. Anyway, what's this about it?" He asked and she just blurted it out with a serious face. "I'm restarting the Akatsuki, and I want you to join."

Ryu's eyes widen as he stares at her in disbelief, it is only when he studies her more closely does he see that his she is being serious. "Wow. Who would have guessed that you would come to me, your little brother, with something like this? Seriously though, are you sure that gramps or this weirdo here didn't whack you in the head to hard?"

_In the back ground Tsuki scoffs."Kid. That's not the part of her anatomy I'd like to hit." He said truthfully as Aiko, flushed red, the wolf growled as he picked up on Aiko's dislike from the comment._

_She quickly spins around and delivers a hard punch his nose, he barely doges it making him step back away from the red haired Uchiha. "Keep your mouth shut you pervert!" She growls at him before turning back to her brother, composing her flush face. _She takes out a black box and opens it towards Ryu. In it, there are 8 rings in two rows.

He looks down at the box filled with rings before looking back up at her in uprise. The rings were real, and hidden away buy their grandfather and his team decades ago.

"Fine. I'm in."

He tells her as he picks up a ring and puts it on his right ring finger. All three were then blinded by a white light before it faded and the stone is turned red with the Kanji for Shu/Scarlet, prominent in fresh black ink in the middle of it.

Once regaining their sight, they saw that Ryu was wearing the legendary version of the Akatsuki cloak, his wolf's forehead protector had also changed, instead of bearing the sign of the leaf it had a cloud engraved into the metal. Looking at his new cloak Ryu notices that the tattoo on his left hand isn`t visible anymore.

"Damn I'm gonna have to fix this." He cursed as he then tares off both sleeves of the cloak, showing off his muscular arms that would make any girl swoon while on his left arm, there was a tattoo of a black dragon wrapping itself around his entire arm.

Aiko smirks and closes the box before it disappears from her hands in a puff of black smoke. She extends her hand to her younger brother, looking at his proudly. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Little brother."

Ryu returns her smirk and takes her hand, only to surprise her by pulling her into a tight hug whispering into her ear. "I missed you a lot sis."

Tsuki looked at the two siblings with a hit of jealousy, being an only child and in love with Aiko, made up the combination so he desided to runin the touching moment by speaking. "Yeah. Welcome to the club, Twirp." He says as he throws an arm around Ryu's shoulder and gives him a sharp, toothy grin.

Ryu narrows his eyes at him as he slings Tsuki's arm off of him before looking to his sister for an explanation. "Who the hell is this idiot sis?" He asks, glancing at the

**"Ryu. This is Tsuki Hōzuki, he's also a member." She tells him flatly as she turns her back to Tsuki coldly. Tsuki just pouts at her reaction before saying."Aww. Ai-chan don't be so cold to your boyfriend."  
**

At that moment both Ryu and Taka give Tsuki identical glares.

**"You're not my boyfriend! And don't call me Ai-chan!" She growls mincingly at him, before turning back to her brother. "We're leaving Konoha tomorrow to search for more members. So pack light." She and Tsuki vanish leaving Ryu and his wolf alone again.  
**

But before they left Ryu could have sworn he saw his sister smile, he couldn't even remember the last time his sister smiled.

'This time I'll protect you sis, no matter what.' Ryu was thinking before his partner nuged him with his muzzle getting his attention.

"_Ryu lets go and pack." his faithful companion Bane, said as he looked up at him with his single red eye._

"_Yeah lets go."_

_**A Member Of The 2**__**nd**__** Generation Akatsuki:**_

_Ryu Uchiha and his nindog Bane_

_These Oc's belong to __Wolf Master Uchiha_

* * *

Re posted. I'm not sure if I can get back to writting, I've been depressed lately.


End file.
